Mummy in Hogwarts
by jCOOLn
Summary: Voldemort's search for immortality brings him to ancient Egypt were an ancient pyramid has been discovered. He along with four of his Death Eaters come in, but none of them come out. When the order arrives a young boy claiming to be an immortal mummy who killed the dark lord is all they find. The Potters decided to adopt him and show him how European Magic works. Harem/Harry/Strong
1. Chapter 1

**[Mummy in Hogwarts Chapter 1]**

**{Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own The Mummy, so please don't sue me!}**

**Story Point: Harry will go by a different name in the first, and possibly second chapter, but I assure you readers that his name will be Harry Potter by the third chapter, so it wont seem like I made an OC character.**

**XXX**

The Riddle Manor was once a beautiful place with white stone walls, massive white pillars that shown in the sun light, vibrant clear fields of green grass, and many other nice things that spoke of class, sophistication, and wealth. Now it spoke none of these things.

Since the previous lord had been killed in his own home the owner of the Riddle Manor had let the place go to the dogs. The white stone walls and pillars were now a brown gray color from disuse. The beautiful field of green that once covered the land now held an unnatural darkness with wilted plants and deformed trees. Yes over the years the manor had become something closer to a ghost house than a lord's own home.

Still, people came and went from the creepy place. Men and women wearing peculiar clothing. Some wore robes and long dresses that had not been in style for at least a hundred years. Some wore masks that were creepy as the house, and one particular woman seemed to have taken a liking to wearing black leather that showed off her remarkable body and porcelain skin.

Still, no cars came or went, and soon rumors began to spread throughout the once beautiful yet rural city that the people living there were extremists. They had begun to believe that the manor was now a den for sexual debauchery for the high class to drown themselves in their own sins, thus the screams and such were believed to be for other reasons not associated with torture.

The people there would never know how far from the truth they truly were.

**XXX**

Inside the Riddle manor stood a collection of twelve men and women dressed in black standing in a semicircle around a kneeling man wearing silvery masks. They were all rich, wealthy, powerful both politically and at least fairly magically, as well as high born. Yet they had all willingly subjugated themselves to another more powerful than they themselves.

The man kneeling before his master and his dark council was known as Quirrell, was a lithe man who had been staying in Romania until recently. His master had sent him out on a task and he had performed to the best of his abilities, though he had known from the beginning that this was mission with low chances of success and a high chance for him to be in pain.

Quirrell wore a standard robe over his shoulders and a old fashioned suit under that as well. His boots were dragon hide and his gloves were as well. He smelled strongly of garlic which caused some to curl their lips or stick up their noses to him. The strangest part of him though was the turban he wore around his head. It was were the smell was coming from, but why nobody was for certain.

"Rise."

That one command had Quirrell coming up from his bow to standing and gazing into his master's slit eyes. In all honesty he would have much preferred to remain kneeling just so he didn't have to look into those evil eyes.

"My Lord, I have returned from Romania as you requested."

"I see that Quirrell, now tell me, did you obtain that which I asked of you?" Voldemort gazed at the man with dark uncaring eyes. He noticed the way Quirrell fidgeted, and already knew he would have to torture the man.

"No my Lord-**AHHHH**" shouted Quirrell as he was hit with the full force of the torture curse delivered by a man who was quite possibly the greatest user of the curse since its creation.

"Failure is not tolerated" spoke Voldemort as he held Quirrell under his dark spell.

Voldemort held Quirrell under the effects of the spell for a few more moments. In that time he gazed around at his closest followers, gauging which ones were to weak to be kept around and which showed themselves worthy of his presence

Three of them seemed to be ready to lose their lunch while another seemed to be weak at the knees. He was happy to see that the others were stronger than these four showing their true pure blood heritage. It only proved that pretenders could hide even amongst his most loyal and fake their blood purity.

"Please my Lord-**AHHHH**" screamed Quirrell. "**Ahhuggg! **May have found something that-**Urrrgggg!** That you may find useful!"

Voldemort was in a curious mood so he let Quirrell up from the curse. He was useless most of the time, but he had some talent with the trolls. Maybe he would make him use and bread them into effective shock troopers later on. It would all depend on what he said now though.

"You have already failed me once Quirrell." Voldemort ran his finger along the shaft of his wand. "What with you not discovering the secret behind the vampiric form of immortality I am starting to feel that you do not wish for your master to live forever."

Quirrell knew that right now his life was on the line. Nobody needed to tell him. There wasn't any threats or warning needed. It was a fact. His instincts were screaming at him to do what it took to survive, and he would without a doubt.

"My lord it is my deepest wish to see you obtain the purest form of immortality" began Quirrell. He whipped his nervous sweaty hands on his robes just to make his nervous hands stop shaking. "I just believed that with the vampire form of immortality, you would be exposed to more risk than need be."

Seeing his master watch him but not stop him... or torture him, Quirrell felt a little more reassured. "It is true that they are a bit stronger than normal humans, and that they stop aging, but that is all my lord! They are weak against sun light, they cannot cross large moving bodies of water on their own, and they have many things that weaken them substantially like silver and garlic!"

There was movement to his left. He quickly turned his head and nearly died of freight at who was glaring at him. Bellatrix Lestrange was nearly as scary as her master, though her scary mainly stemmed from her psychopathic temperament and free usage of dark magic on anyone who displeased her.

"Quirrell stop beating around the bush to save your own hide!" Her eyes flared with an unholy evil that promised pain and punishment if he did not comply. "Our lord does not wish to hear your excuses, only the sound of results!"

Voldemort almost cracked a grin at seeing his most deranged follower put down Quirrell. She had been quite difficult to control and bring to his side, but with a little dark magic anything was possible.

"Of course lady Lestrange!" Quirrell was not ashamed to admit his voice showed his fear of this woman. Nobody could blame him for being scared of her of all people after all.

Turning his head to look upon the snake like face of his master Quirrell fell to one knee and began to tell his master of the rumors and lore he had been able to obtain from the near immortal people of the Vampire race.

He knew that his master would know of the greatness of ancient Egypt. At one point in time it was not only the central power of the muggle world, but also the greatest power of the magical world as well. It was no big secret that many great empires of magic swelled and then fell over the course of history.

There was the great warlord in the east somewhere in china who was said to have mastered all forms of magic in his empire giving him nearly god like power, the Egyptian people who were said to have delved so far in magic that they could even bring back the dead if the situation suited them, there was the great magical empire that Merlin founded some time ago in the UK, the great shamans of the North Americans said to be able to commune with the actual spirits of nature and learn all of their great and powerful magics as well.

The Egyptians were known to be obsessed with life and death, attempting the conquer both. It was said that they could create massive armies out of the sand that they lived upon. They could cause meteorites to fall from the skies, plagues to ravage the lands, and so much more. With this kind of power it was hard to believe that their empire fell, but fell it did.

Finally, Quirrell told Voldemort what he truly wanted to know. He explained that he had been able to steal a map to a Pyramid designed, created, built, and housed by the most magically powerful wizard in all of Egyptian times.

It was believed to be the place that all Egyptian wizards stored their endless knowledge of magic. It was basically supposed to be a massive library in which untold amount of power could be gleamed and used to empower their people. Best of all it was rumored even back in the ancient times that it was the place that the Book of the Dead and the Book of the Living currently resided.

Voldemort stood upon his feet and all of his servants bowed as they were supposed to. "Yes!" Voldemort nearly shouted as he listened to Quirrell's little speech. The Egyptians, now he remembered. They were said to have pioneered and then perfected immortality in their thousand year long rule over both the muggle and magical world.

Quirrell smiled a bit, hoping beyond hope that he was able to not only please his master, but be elevated in his eyes. "And you say you have a map to such a place?' Quirrell pulled out a map and placed it before his master's feet.

"Yes my lord. This was in the Vampire Lord's own library with specific instructions and everything on how to reach said pyramid." He licked his lips hoping this worked out. "I believe that the Lord's previous ancestor two generations ago wrote this map himself after going there as well." Voldemort grinned as he read over the map.

"This is perfect!" All the current Death Eaters clapped for their lord. Not for Quirrell's discovery, not for how he had risked his life, but because their master was happy with what he was able to bring back.

"I only aim to serve and please master!" Voldemort looked down on his servant and a dark smile slithered across his face.

"Oh yes, you have done very well Quirrell" began Voldemort as he walked around the man. "So good in fact I am going to give you the honor of escorting me personally to this great temple of knowledge along with a few of our fellow death eater.s"

"Should this venture prove beneficial you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams," he continued to walk around Quirrell like a hawk circling its prey. "Should this prove to be a dead end or a hoax... well you will never leave that desert again... do you understand?"

Shakily he replied, "Yes my lord... thank you for this opportunity my lord."

**XXX**

Dumbledore was going over every book he could find for ways to finally destroy Tom Riddle. He had exercised every plan, every piece of magic, every tool he had at his disposal and yet he always either overcame them or slithered out like the snake he was.

He was thankful for a few things though. The first being his spy. He had no idea where he would be without Snape. The man, though a Slytherin, was a shining example of self sacrifice in his own opinion. The endless pain and torture he would be placed through should he be discovered was unimaginable, but still his role was vital.

Without Snape he and the rest of the order by extension, would be in the dark as to what Voldemort was up to. He was the one who passed on useful information about raids, attack on order member's houses, muggle killings, and so much more. Without Snape, the war would be looking ten times worse at the moment.

Still no matter what information Snape passed on it would be useless if he could not destroy Voldemort. Whatever path to his twisted immortality he took had not only granted him great confidence, but also great magical power. It was so great that even the use of the elder wand in the hands of possible the greatest light lord, in his opinion, may not have been enough to defeat him.

Dumbledore needed that information more than anything, for if he could not find a way to neutralize Voldemort's power, then he would have to use it to match power with power. It was wrong to dabble in the dark, but for the greater good it was worth it.

"Maybe a trap would be best" spoke Dumbledore out loud. "If I can dangle something tantalizing enough in front of him Tom would surely strike himself. He is confident enough to do it and he is surely powerful enough to not have to worry about his safety that much."

Running a finger though his beard he sat back and continued to plan. 'But what to dangle before the great serpent? It would have to be one of the Order's members or maybe an entire family? The Weasley's would be a good choice, but they are far to loyal and blinded by my greatness to sacrifice so openly. No a powerful, strong, but well known family would be best. The Potters would no doubt draw his attention.'

That wasn't a bad idea. If James died, and Voldemort did somehow escape, then Remus and Sirius would become depressed. They would be easily convinced into following him with nearly the same if not greater devotion than the Weasley's due to their strong hatred for the Death Eaters.

Losing Lily would be both a blessing and a curse for him, depending on how things played out. Snape was sharp. He would know if he sent out Lily to her death and would never forgive him for that. His childish crush on her made him both predictable and unpredictable. Losing his spy would be a huge blow to his power, but getting rid of the strong willed Lily would definitely be a positive.

Before Dumbledore could come to a conclusion the silver instruments on his desk began to spin and create odd noises. He knew what it meant and deftly held his wand under the desk and pointed it towards the fire place. Soon green flames irrupted from the fire place and out stepped Severus Snape.

Dumbledore put on his best grandfatherly smile with his eye twinkle going on full burst when he saw his best spy. That wasn't to say he put his wand away. No these were dark times. You could never be to sure who you could and could not trust.

"Severus, I wasn't aware your meeting would be concluding so soon." Snape nodded his head, but he looked greatly concerned. "Something happened didn't it."

It wasn't a question, it was easily a statement. Snape nodded his head and began to reveal to Dumbledore what Quirrell had told him along with Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters. It wasn't good at all. Not good one bit.

On the outside Dumbledore looked concerned, but on the inside he was fuming. Not only did Voldemort have the secrets to immortality, at least some form of it, great magical power and knowledge, but now he was searching out new forms of immortality and even greater knowledge. That knowledge should be in the hands of someone who would use it to usher in the magical and muggle world into a light side golden era.

"And that is what I learned." Dumbledore nodded his head sagely.

"When do they leave?"

"If my guess is correct some time tomorrow or the next day. A port key will be taking them into the desert, but apparently there is some kind of magical barrier that prevents people, even elves, from apporating within so many miles of the Pyramid."

Dumbledore cursed. He knew the ancient Egyptians were smart, but he had hopped they like so many before them would have missed the house elves. Though since the labor was from human slaves and not house elves the Egyptians probably didn't see them as lower class or as a commodity as so many of the people today did.

"We will have to call an order meeting. If all goes well we will be able to beat Voldemort to the Pyramid Library and learn what we need to know to defeat Voldemort." Snape's face contorted a bit at that.

"If you beat him there then wont he know that there is a leak?" Dumbledore sighed a bit, though it was really just for the dramatics.

"It is the lesser of two evils" began Dumbledore. "If we arrive to late to let Tom think we were simply following him then he could of already gained what he was searching for in the first place. By arriving before him we will have time to search for ways to defeat Tom, and also time to set up an ambush."

Snape didn't look happy at all if his fists clenching and unclenching were anything to go by. "Remember Dumbledore without me you have no in into the Dark Lord's inner sanctum. If I die then your edge disappears as well. Remember that!"

Dumbledore grinned a bit. If everything went well not only would he not need Snape anymore, but he would have access to more knowledge and power than anyone has had for thousands of years. Yes with the great Egyptian's magical library he would surely find the power needed to fuel the Greater Good.

**XXX**

Voldemort surprised everyone when in the early morning hours, before even the sun rose up the greet the day, he was basically frog marching Quirrell and four other Death Eaters out of his manor and out towards the court yard.

They obeyed quietly of course and once everyone had a hand full of rope they were all teleported into a vast desert that stretched out for miles. Massive dunes rose up and fell back down for as far as the eye could see. Now six men were standing in the unforgiving Egyptian desert heat wearing long black robes and thick wool clothes. It was like hell on earth for all of them except Voldemort, who, knew cooling charms to keep himself refreshed.

Quirrell pulled out his stolen map and began to direct his lord towards the lost pyramid. It took days, but even then their lord didn't lose his cool and harm them from frustration. It seemed if anything he was actually for once happy. Now they were truly scared.

On their third day, they arrived at what appeared to be massive ruins. Looking around they saw massive pillars standing up out of the sand, the tops of lions and other strange creatures appearing to be sunk beneath the sand ocean with steps popping up here and there.

Voldemort smiled slightly. Yes he could feel the great amount of ambient magical power surrounding him from all sides. This temple was built to harness magic as well as store it's knowledge it seemed. Makes sense really. He had been curious as to why apparating wasn't possible, now he could tell it was intentional.

Quirrell on the other hand was in great fear. He believed that he had just walked his master through three days of hell in the sand for a ruin that didn't even appear to be a pyramid, let alone house great and ancient magic that would or should give him near god like powers.

"My lord I'm so sorry!" Quirrell was fumbling over his words. "I truly believed that pyramid would be here! I didn't mean to waste your time... please forgive me my master!"

"You idiot!" Quirrell expected to be tortured to death after that. He was going to die in the most brutal and painful ways there possibly was. "The pyramid is buried beneath the sand you worthless stuttering pile of flesh!"

Quirrell popped up instantly at that. It was under the sand? Thank god! Maybe he wouldn't die today!

Voldemort ignored the silent joy and thanks to whatever deity he believed in to look out towards the old ruin. While it was true the pyramid was under the sand the question was how to remove the sand so he could get in? He could always use magic, that would be pretty easy, but he would have to move the sand a far ways away so it didn't sink back down and into the pyramid while he was in it.

The best move would be to find an entrance that was already exposed and make his way down. It would no doubt be dark, but he wasn't scared of the dark nor was he helpless in it either. Magic was such a wonderful thing.

Looking around he pointed his wand at a wall and flicked his wand. A massive hole was blown into it revealing a dark dusty passage way. Voldemort smirked before looking at his worthless Death Eaters. These were the ones who showed weakness at the last meeting, and would now be used to make sure there are no traps left by the ancient Egyptians.

"Get moving!" The hissed order was all they needed to jump up and start exploring the massive pyramid for him. He grinned. Having lackeys was so useful some of the times at least.

**XXX**

They had been searching through the pyramid for nearly two hours and so far they have found neither a book nor treasure for them to take. Voldemort was starting to get upset with the lack of knowledge, while the others were getting scared being locked in a ancient pyramid in the dark with their dark lord was like a nightmare from hell for them.

"I see something my lord." Voldemort looked off ahead of them and saw that it was the base of a large statue with writing at the base of the hybrid creature's feet. He smiled. There was powerful magic in the air in this room. "What do you think it means?"

"This statue is of a protection deity, so therefor the ancients must have used it to protect something" spoke Voldemort with venom in his voice. The others flinched back as if struck by him. It only made him grin more.

With a flick of his wand the base of the statue was destroyed revealing a large crate hidden withing. "Well, what are you waiting for! Retrieve that box!" They quickly jumped to attention and pulled the box out and placed it in front of there master.

Voldemort cast a few powerful curse detection charms on the box and quickly learned that it was not cursed. Happy he wouldn't have to deal with that he flicked his wand again and the box fell apart. Inside the box were five gold-filigreed canopic jars with depictions of animals on top made of solid gold.

"Wow!" The idiots with no brains and a lust for gold quickly reached out and grabbed one apiece One of the idiots handed him one as well, thinking that they would get to keep theirs if he so chose otherwise. And why should he share with them? He was the dark lord, he had basically done all the work, and these four were nothing but idiots.

He would have given them a good ringing if not for a large black book that radiated a cold darkness. It was similar to and yet greatly different from the dementors. He quickly grabbed it, sensing its great and terrible power inside. This is what he came for, not gold.

He quickly put the little trinket down, not caring if the help took it or not. Soon though he realized that the book wouldn't open without a key. He looked around and saw a skeleton with a spear sticking out of its ribs laying on the ground nearby some other skeletons.

'Must have been fools searching for treasure but were not smart enough, or more likely muggles, to defend themselves. Hmph, well at least they served a purpose' thought Voldemort as he leaned down and plucked an odd metal device from beside one of them. 'They at least got to serve me in death even if they could not in life.'

And with that Voldemort opened up the book, but no sooner than he did the screeching of a thousand filled screams echoed throughout the underground pyramid. Everyone was tense. It seemed he set off a trap. Damn, well it seemed he would have to put the blame off onto someone else.

"What the hell are those!"

looking behind him Voldemort's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as what appeared to be a army of scarab beetles were marching on their location. With a few flicks of his wand that tunnel collapsed, but he could hear them eating through the stone trying to get to them.

'Damn, and I cant apparate out of here either' thought Voldemort.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Voldemort looked behind him and saw a pair of what looked like zombie hands popping out of the earth beneath them to drag down one of his servants to his death. "MY LORD PLEASE SAVE ME!"

Voldemort didn't even bother to give him a second glance and he began to retreat down through the tunnels. He could hear them. The echoing of those damned beetles and it was starting to bother him. The further he ran the more screams he heard until he was then all alone.

He soon felt relief as he left out a breath he didn't know he was holding once he escaped the pyramid and made his way into the bright sunny desert. He was about t rejoice when a voice came out from behind him.

"What are you doing with my book?"

When Voldemort turned around he was surprised to come face to face with a boy, who appeared to be about ten years old. He would have looked perfectly normal, had it not been for two things. The clothing that he was wearing was definitely ancient Egyptian, and the area on his left cheek that still had a hole in it and apeared to be decayed, mummified still for whatever reason.

"What are you?"

The child tilted his head, though his face contorted into something akin to amusement. "I am many things, but right now that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you have two things that belong to me."

Voldemort's eye narrowed upon this ignorant child that he was sure he would soon smite down. He didn't take to being looked down upon or talked to in such a way.

"And what is it that I have that belongs to you child!"

"The first is that book, which I wrote many many years ago" spoke the boy shocking Voldemort greatly. "The second is a bit more complex than that."

The boy started walking towards Voldemort in a determined yet powerful stride. "You see many years ago, gauging by the ruin this temple is in, I created a ritual that would give me eternal life and a form of immortality, but I was tricked and locked away and eaten alive by scarab beetles." The creepy part was when a scarab beetle crawled out from the hole in the side of his mouth and straight into his mouth before his teeth crunched down upon it chewing it up before swallowing it.

"It seems you and your little friends walked into something you should not have and became part of my ritual. Your friends have given me all that they can, which is why my form is nearly complete, but I need the last one to touch the sacred jars to give me his life force so that I may truly come back with my powers in tact."

An evil smile spread across Voldemort's face. This was it. This was what he was searching for. The path to true immortality had been mastered by these ancient Egyptians after all. How else could the boy have lived for so many centuries and still be able to come back in such a perfect form, minus the hole in his face which would be fixed, if he was willing to give up his own life, but he wasn't.

"You seem to believe you can force me to give you my life" chuckled Voldemort. "I am more inclined to you telling me the secrets to immortality, and then having you serve me forever!"

"Then I guess we are at a crossroad."

"So true" chuckled Voldemort before he brandished his wand and pointed it at the boy. "CRUSIO!" He was quite satisfied when the boy dropped to the grown withering in agony. It seemed that he didn't have a clue as to what this spell was until now. Not surprising really as this spell had been invented in the seventeen hundreds, long after his little nap.

Voldemort's eyes grew wide when the withering boy turned into sand and then mixed with the current sand. He didn't know what kind of magic this was but it was dangerous of that he was sure.

"How interesting" spoke a disembodied voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "A spell that forces the body to experience the highest form of pain their individual nervous system can produce. I must say magic has come a ways since I remember."

"Come out child so that I may kill you!" The voice only chuckled deeply at Voldemort's demands.

"Sorry, but I think it would be wiser of me to simply kill you and get this over with."

"If you think killing me will be so easy, thin-" but that was as far as Voldemort got before the sand under his feet sucked him in at rapid speeds pulling him under the sand and crushing him with great pressure until his body was nothing more than a stain five hundred meters below the surface.

The boy reappeared on top of the surface and appeared to be absorbing some kind of energy from the sand. When it was done his body had become complete. No longer did he look like a walking corpse or zombie or whatever. Now he was a young, supple, living, breathing, being again. Only now he was immortal!

"That was amazing!"

The boy quickly turned around getting ready for a new attack when he came to see a group of people standing off to the side watching him. He saw many of them had conflicting feeling about something, but the overall mood seemed to be shock and unimaginable joy.

"Who the hell are you people" was all the boy had to say. The old one stepped up first. He was the strongest, that was easy to tell, but the look in his eyes told him that he was not to be trusted.

"Hello young man, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is my group, known as the Order of the Phoenix."

"Your point being? And for that matter what are all of you people doing here at my temple!"

"Your temple?" The scraggly black haired one asked.

"Yes my temple! I built if after all, and since I don't see the Pharaoh or his lackeys guarding or maintaining it then I guess I'll be taking it back!"

"This temple has been abandoned for thousands of years!"

"Nobody has been alive in it for thousands of years, but trust me nobody would ever abandon the knowledge and history associated with this place."

"Be that as it may we were not attempting to break in, simply stop Voldemort from getting his hands on anything inside of it." The old one was definitely the leader.

"Who is this Voldemort character?"

"He's is the greatest dark lord to ever live... and you just killed him!"

"So?"


	2. Chapter 2

**[Mummy in Hogwarts Chapter 2]**

**XXX**

Dumbledore just could not believe what he was just witness to. It was the most shocking, disturbing, and ridiculous thing he had ever seen. The dark lord, a being who not even he was sure would be able to defeat, was just killed by a small boy wearing ancient Egyptian clothing.

Snape had come into his office earlier that day and told him that the Dark Lord had been to antsy and went out looking for the pyramid earlier than expected. He cursed under his breath hating himself and cursing Voldemort for not giving him enough time to organize a team to get ahead of him and to that pyramid.

He quickly formed a powerful strike team designed to be able to go toe to toe with Voldemort and his strongest Death Eaters. Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Molly, and Arthur were all brought to his office. He quickly informed them of what was going on and they all grabbed a book he had turned into a port key before leaving Hogwarts and appearing in the Egyptian desert.

When they had arrived in the desert they knew that the Dark Lord was already ahead of them. The burning shifting sands of the desert usually wiped away any trace of activity within a few hours at the most, so the faint foot prints in the desert were a sure sign that someone had passed through the area recently.

Not many had been witness to the Great Albus Dumbledore actually running, but this group actually got to see it. In a lot of ways it had helped. They had all known how serious this was instantly and ran off following their leader as quickly as their legs would take them.

Though the foreigners soon realized that they were woefully unprepared to deal with the desert. Their thick wool clothing usually used to keep back the biting cold of the British Empire had a opposite effect in this environment. They were sweating like pigs and some of them even looked like they were about to pass out from heat exhaustion.

The other thing was the desert itself. Normally running on land was easy. The earth stood still and strong, allowing for powerful meaningful strides to be made across it with minimum effort. The desert was not the same. It was a dangerous beast that took all it could, leaving that which did survive drained of its stamina and strength.

The ground in the desert sunk in while keeping tension on their legs and bodies. It drained them of their physical strength quite quickly and the heavy dark clothing that they were wearing was not helping them at all. But still, they marched on believing that their efforts were what was standing between the world and complete domination by a mad man.

They did have a moment of hope when they saw the supposed pyramid. It was a ruin if ever there was one. In fact the only thing still sticking up were a few columns and a small pyramid not even twelve feet tall. There was no way such a small infrastructure could house such great and ancient magic.

Those hopes though were soon dashed when the most peculiar sight entered their vision. The dark lord, a beacon of darkness, insanity, and strength came running out of a small man sized hole in the tiny pyramid clutching a black book with a winded look about him.

They instantly had their wands out ready to unleash their most powerful and deadly spells upon the seemingly vulnerable man. Until a new strange and disturbing sight appeared. Out of the sand, a small dust devil began to form until a small child stepped out of it and looked at the dark lord with absolutely no fear in his heart.

Their discussion was to low to hear from their distance, but whatever it was it did not end well. The dark look soon whipped out his wand and unleashed the torture curse on the small boy. Sirius had seen just about enough and was preparing to use the bone shattering curse on Voldemort when the boy turned into sand.

They were amazed that a boy could use such high level magic. They did not even know that there was magic that allowed people to transform their physical bodies into elements, though it seemed it was possible after all.

Before anyone could react a massive suction like motion formed under the dark lord's feet and sucked him down faster than any quick sand ever could. With a shake that even destabilized their footing so far away they knew that the dark lord was dead.

The boy soon appeared as well and stood over where the dark lord had died and seemed to absorb something and relish in his victory. That was until Sirius let out a loud shout of joy.

**XXX**

The order and the boy stared at each other for a moment as the boy stuck his hand over the sands. Their shock was easy to see as the sand began to move until a large black book came out from under the sand. It radiated a cold feeling almost indescribable, though the boy seemed unaffected.

"God damned thief trying to steal my book!" The boy's accent was easily Egyptian, but it was different from any Egyptian they had ever heard, even Dumbledore. It was like a different dialect, but not. "You go to sleep for a few thousand years and you wake up with people trying to steal your shit!"

They watched for a moment as the boy whipped blood and sand from the cover of the strange book. He of course used his powers to get rid of the parts he couldn't get to. The most amazing thing was he wasn't using a wand. It was all wandless and non verbal magic!

"Uhmm, excuse me but why do you not seemed shocked you were able to defeat the dark lord?" This came from Lupin who was still thinking that this must all be a dream. "I mean he was the dark lord! Nobody could defeat him and you did! And you made it look easy!"

The boy looked up from his slow cleaning of his book and eyed the man with a bored look. Lupin felt like he was being investigated with the way the boy looked him up and down as if he was searching for something. After a second he went back to looking over his book.

"Well werewolf man it is simple really," Lupin froze up at that, shocked that the boy could so easily tell he had Lycanthropy. "He fought me in the desert. In these shifting sands I am the lord and nobody has the power to say otherwise!"

Lily smiled a bit at the pride, if not a bit of arrogance, the boy showed in stating his power. She would be the first to admit his powers did impress her, but it was funny seeing someone so small talk with the swagger of a fully grown man.

She stepped towards him and saw that he tensed up. She raised her hands so that he could see she was unarmed and held no ill will for him. He seemed to relax as she drew nearer before long they were standing within arms reach.

Lily politely stuck out her hand and offered the boy a smile. "Thank you for helping us young man. I don't know how you did it but you have single handedly saved many people's lives due to the courageous acts you did today." With a widened smile she continued. "My name is Lily... Lily Potter."

The group watched anxiously not knowing that they were holding their breathes as the boy eyed her closely. After a moment he extended his own arm and took her hand in his. With a polite shake he acknowledged her and their group.

"My name is Imhotep Sunbearer, right hand man of the Pharaoh Seti the First, High Priest of Amenophis, Gran Vizier of Zozer, and now the lord of this pyramid." Everyone's eyes went wide as the titles rolled off of Imhotep's tongue. It was almost like reading a letter from Dumbledore. "But my friends have always called me Harry."

"Harry? That is an unusual nick name."

Harry just rolled his eyes. "It wasn't like I picked it. I was messing with some potions and one thing led to another and before long people began calling me Harry. It was short and exotic at the time so I just stuck with it."

Lily giggled a bit. The he really was a child, not some sand monster spirit thing that would be even worse than Voldemort. That was lucky! "Well I like it. It makes you sound more normal, at least to the speakers of modern English."

"Speaking of languages young man, how is it you speak our tongue so well?"

Harry turned and saw it was the old one who was speaking to him. "It was a spell I invented back when I was still advising Lord Seti to help with foreign ambassadors. It allows me to learn the primary language of anyone I come in contact with."

"That is amazing!" Lily glomped the pore boy and James couldn't help but laugh at the situation. His wife had always wanted more children, but he worried to much with the current war going on, so he held her at bay... if only barely. It had turned out to make her a bit more motherly to those not even of her own blood. "You are a genius!"

Harry didn't know how to react. He hadn't been glomped like this since his mother passed on and even then he was still only a very small child. For this... foreigner to do it so openly was strange. He was a high ranking member of the Egyptian Dynasty, no scratch that, after the Pharaoh he was the most important person in the who dynasty!

"That is quite remarkable." Dumbledore ran his fingers through his sweaty beard as he thought about all the uses and fame that spell could bring someone. He wished he had it! "So you can learn everything about a language just by coming in contact with someone who uses it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He had no idea why these people were still here other than to talk his head off, but it was getting old fast. "No, I can only learn how to understand the language that the person was initially taught and how to speak it. I do not learn how to read or write in said language."

That was the down side to the spell. You could speak and hear anything someone else said, but should they stick a piece of paper in front of you then you were basically screwed. It was the reason he wrote the book in a dead language. It was impossible for anyone to read from it unless they knew that language and even if someone did learn his language spell then they would still not learn his book's language.

"Oh, that is too bad."

"Yes I know now why are you people still here?"

They all seemed to act like a deer caught in head lights. "Your dark lord is gone so there is no longer a reason for you people to be vacating my premises!"

Dumbledore had to think fast. He didn't want to come all this way to such a great source of knowledge only to be turned away at the home stretch. "We are very tired and thirsty from our journey here... would it be possible for use to come inside your home and cool off for a bit?"

"No!"

The red headed woman looked at him oddly before sighing. "Oh, come on man were tired! We have been out in this hot ass sun for hours and we can't leave until were out of this anti apparition ward which could take hours more on foot!"

The dark haired one seemed to complain a lot. But still, it wasn't Harry's problem. "Does this place look like it has water to you? It has clearly been abandoned for a reason and I assure you it isn't because its creepy because that is not a very big issue in these parts!"

"Ahhh man!" He ran his fingers through his dark curly hair. "It looks like its going to be another four hours before we are out far enough to apporate back to Hogwarts!"

The group began to discus what they were going to do, all except Dumbledore and Lily. Dumbledore was eying the boy strangely, but Lily was looking at him with the concern only a mother could. She quickly walked towards him knowing full well he was keeping a close eye on her.

Harry was looking over his own attire and then back at the wizards that had shown up after the first five. Out of all of them he realized that his own outfit was greatly different than theirs. Not only due to the conditions in which the clothes were meant to endure, the quality of the clothes, or even the style or colors. There was a clear, time specific difference between them.

Harry, though he appeared calm and collected, was very confused. When he went to sleep the pyramid he was entombed in was surrounded by a vibrant city with people from all parts of the globe coming in to buy and trade wares, but now it was abandoned, and the desert seems to have claimed everything, even his pyramid!

For something like this to have happened should and more than likely did take hundreds if not thousands of years to occur. How far back was he on the times? What kind of magics have been discovered in his long absence from the world? He needed to know. He couldn't just run around like the pharaohs of old still ran the place.

Still dealing with these northerners was a pain. The old one seemed to be looking for something, and he wasn't willing to give or share anything at the moment, especially not his two favorite books! The other men seemed to be hear solely for their said purpose. And then there was the woman. She seemed to through him for a loop. He wasn't sure how he felt about the odd form of kindness she kept showing him.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Harry about jumped he was so startled. So deep in his thoughts he did not sense the red headed woman walk up beside him. It was almost as if she was reading his mind with that question. What was he going to do? He couldn't leave his pyramid, if evidence was proof someone would try and steal from it if given the chance. But on the other hand he couldn't guard a treasure for eternity! He had an immortal life now, and he was going to spend it doing the things he enjoyed!

Still, the power his two books held was great. If he left them around and someone of the wrong hands found them and learned how to use them then they could cause world shattering damage the likes of which these people surely knew nothing about.

Looking at her, Harry couldn't help but smile. "I don't know... but I have a feeling you have a suggestion."

Lily grinned as well before nodding her head. "You are a clever young man aren't you!" She even went so far as to poke his nose! Him! He who had conquered death and learned its secrets, like he was some child... though given the circumstances it was understandable.

"Well, you could always come back to Hogwarts with us?" This instantly got the attention of those around him... especially the old man. "You could learn a lot about how things have changed."

"Lily dear you don't really think he is an immortal mummy do you?" James had quickly run up to her and whispered in her ear thinking she had gone insane! "That is nuts!"

Lily gave James a withering glare. "He hasn't shown me any proof to say otherwise!"

"He hasn't shown you any proof at all!" Was Jame's counter.

"I am still right here" shouted Harry indignantly.

"Don't worry they fight like this sometimes. It's sad really, but they tune out everything when it happens" spoke Sirius as he walked over and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Nice to meet you Mr. To Many Titles to Count, my name is Sirius Black, Lord Black to some, but to my friends I am Padfoot."

Sirius saw the raised eyebrow the boy was giving him. "Why do they call you pad foot?" Sirius leaned in to whisper something in Harry's ear. "Can you keep a secret?" Harry nodded his head. "Well I am called Padfoot because I can transform into a big shaggy black dog!"

"Oh, so you are a shape shifter then" spoke Harry, as he had greatly enjoyed learning that branch of magic when he was younger. It had gotten him into some trouble, but it was fun none the less.

Sirius gave the boy a weird look before shaking his head. "No, I am an animagus!"

Now Harry was confused. 'Maybe it is just different termanology.' "What is an Animagus?"

"An animagus is a witch or wizard who can transform into their inner animal at will." Sirius transformed for Harry showing him his inner creature before shifting back. "It takes years of practice to learn, but once you do it is quite exhilarating!"

Harry did not comment, but thought the ability to learn to shift solely into one animal was ridiculous. That and the fact that it took years to learn was just astonishing. Had magic actually degraded since he was trapped in the sarcophagus hell hole?

"Well I think it is a great idea!"

Everyone turned around to listen to Dumbledore speak. "Mr. Sunbearer could surely use a helping hand to help him integrate himself into the current society and I am sure that with a little time he would be willing to help our historians better understand the ancient wizardry society!" Some like Remus nodded their heads acceptably "Plus, there will be much celebration to the one who slew the dark lord!"

"Hell yea a party!"

"Finally the war has come to an end."

Other such things were being said, but Harry felt the need to break their joy. "Sorry, but whoever that guy was is not dead." They all stopped celebrating immediately and looked at him with shocked eyes. "Did he somehow apparate away!"

"I don't know what he did, but his spirit escaped into the desert and flew off somewhere north west after his body was crushed under the sand. My powers are far to weak right now to have stopped him, but not to long from now my powers will be restored and he will be of no concern."

"This is troubling, but possibly it could be wise to discus it were we are not being baked alive" Sirius damn near shouted.

Harry hadn't noticed the sun's heat. He had grown up in the desert, so this place was comfortable to him, though he was curious as to what the rest of the would would look like and feel like.

"Ah yes that may be agreeable" began Dumbledore. "Mr. Sunbearer would you like to come back to the UK with us?" Harry thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure why not?" Dumbledore looked pleased, but before he could say anything Harry cut him off. "Before we leave though I need to put up a few defensive barriers around my pyramid."

"Of course Mr. Sunbearer, if you would like I could add some wards of my own." Dumbledore took at the elder wand ready to begin casting his easy to remove wards for later. "No, that is fine, I have this under control."

Everyone was shocked when Harry raised his hands and started to speak in a strange language. Soon the sound of thousands of insects swarming about inside the pyramid could be heard, along with the sounds of moans from what they could only assume were other mummies. Finally Harry created what appeared to be a dark purple dome around the pyramid that slowly faded until it was crystal clear, but now you couldn't see anything within it.

"There that should do it."

"What did you do?"

"Don't ask."

**XXX**

The first thing Harry learned was that he hated the weather in this country. It was cold. No scratch that it was freezing, and these people were acting like it wasn't even bothering them! Granted he had acted the same way about the sun and the heat when they were in the desert, but it was much more comfortable than this place!

The cold wasn't even the worst part. Of the three hours he had been in this country it had already rained twice, a big storm blew in throwing his hair around in every which way creating what he felt to be lacerations from what he swore were icicles in the wind. And then there was the sun, or there lack of. It was cloudy one moment, then the sun would shine through, only for a thunder or rain cloud to take its place and unleash its furry.

It was just so aggravating! In the desert all you really had to worry about were whether it would rain before the lakes and streams dried up, or if a sand storm would form and strip skin from body much the same way sand paper would do if applied to all potions of exposed boy and blasted with equal force.

That wasn't to say everything sucked. The castle they arrived at was quite the amazing sight indeed. It was massive, easily able to house thousands of children eager to learn magic every day for nearly an entire year straight every year. There were moving paintings, that was new to him, and there were also ghosts, though these seemed at least friendly, unlike the ghosts of dead raiders that used to haunt the desert.

Finally they arrived in the Headmaster's office with Harry wondering why the old man chose a candy, which is what he assumed it was, for his password. Every so often Harry got the feeling that the old man was a bit off his rocker.

"It's hard to believe he is finally gone..." Sirius ran his ringers through his black hair with a wirer y grin on his face. "It's just so incredible I fear I am going to wake up and learn were still at war with a nearly invincible dark lord."

James roped his arm around Sirius's neck and then pulled Lupin over to them as well. "Well believe it my friend because today we rest and tonight we celebrate!"

"James I will not have you getting hammered and coming home to William and Daisy!" Lily wasn't about to have that, no sir indeed. "It is not a good look for them to see their father acting like an idiot!"

"Oh come on Lily! The-Crazy-Im-Going-To-Kill-Everyone Dark Lord is finally dead!" His arms were flailing about like it was going to help his case or something. "If this is not a time to get hammered and party then I don't know when is!"

Harry had already had enough of his crap. "I have already told you idiots that that dark lord or whatever he is supposed to be is not dead, just disembodied!" They all turned to him and gave him these super stupid looks. "What? You cant accept he's not dead or do none of you understand what disembodied means?"

Dumbledore coughed a bit, not used to not being the center of attention. "I believe they are more concerned with what you mean by disembodied."

"Ok, here it goes... disembodied means separated from or without a body."

"No not that!" Lupin seemed offended that Harry thought he didn't know what disembodied meant, although the massive man standing nearly eleven feet tall in the back seemed a bit nervous after the statement. "We want to know how he is able to exist without a body!"

"Not sure" spoke Harry getting sweat drops from everyone in the room. "Usually souls enter the underworld were they are spirited away by Anubis after the death of their bodies. My only guess is he knows some form of magic that prevents this process, or he has something that is keeping him anchored to this world making it impossible, or simply improbable for him to move on."

"So he really is immortal!"

"No morons" spoke Harry with a bit of a sneer in his voice. Man he hadn't been this aggravated since Amanis poured powdered scorpion in his cold potion. That had messed him up for months leaving him with a powerful sensitivity to sunlight for two weeks, and a weaker form for another two weeks. "If the anchor is destroyed then his soul will be forced into the underworld, and besides you can take solos that in his shade form it is unlikely he will be able to do any harm for a while, if at all. Shades are some of the lowest forms of creatures after all."

"Yes what Mr. Sunbearer says is true" spoke Dumbledore, his mind running a million miles an hour putting together pieces of the puzzle that until now he had not had. He did briefly wonder how the boy knew so much about magic when he claims to have been mummified at his current physical age.

"Well we can talk about dealing with the shade form of Voldemort some other time" spoke Lily as she turned towards Harry giving him a dazzling smile. "In the mean time you will wish for a place to stay, no?"

Harry noticed Dumbledore got really interested in the conversation all of a sudden. The old man was strange, he had an agenda, that much was obvious, but what that agenda was Harry had no clue. He didn't like playing a game though when he didn't know the players or the rules and right now Mrs. Potter seemed the best option at the moment.

"Yes, I will require somewhere to rest my head at night" spoke Harry. In actuality he didn't require sleep anymore. After surviving the Hom-Dia and achieving his immortality his body had ascended past that of mortal man and had given him many... upgrades.

"Great, then you can stay with me and James at Potter Manor!" James chocked a bit after hearing this. He obviously had more reservations about Harry than Lily did, but was probably to scared of his wife to say anything.

"Are you sure that is wise Lily?" Dumbledore had his good old grandfather look on his face with a strange twinkly in his eyes going full blast. "Wouldn't it be better if Mr. Sunbearer here stayed within Hogwarts so that he may learn from the teachers and the impressive book collection here about this new and different world."

"I am not saying he has to come stay with us," began Lily, "I am just offering him a place to stay. The decision is up to him after all."

"Of course" spoke Dumbledore, though it sounded a bit smug. "Mr. Sunbearer surely you would like to stay here and learn that which you can?"

Harry stretched out a bit and rolled his neck. "While this place does sound interesting I have been cooped up in a ancient dusty old building for what I presume has been a very long time. I think getting some more human contact would be much more enjoyable at the moment."

"Of course, plus you are young enough to begin going to Hogwarts next year as well!" It was funny someone calling him young given he was older than any living being on this planet, besides maybe the phoenixes, but he was only technically alive for ten years before his heart stopped beating after being eaten alive by scarab beetles, and now after his revival.

"Now that is interesting" spoke Harry. "I find learning this European magic to be very fascinating, and I cannot wait to being learning whenever the school here starts. In the mean time I am going to use the restroom." And with that Harry left the room to go do his own thing.

After Harry left Lupin, Sirius, and James began talking about what they were going to do, the various teachers were talking amicably amongst themselves about how great it was now that the dark lord was gone, Dumbledore kept to himself, and Lily was gushing over having another child to look after until the next semester.

**XXX**

"There called what now?"

"House elves young man" spoke the painting with a smile on his face. "They are a species that bond themselves to a powerful witch or wizard and feed off of there magic to live and to power there own magic. In return they are bound to the will of their master and find the most joy in serving and pleasing said master."

Harry was nearly blown away. Back in his day he and the rest of the ruling body had the slaves to do all of there chores and tasks, though that didn't always go very well. Lords who maid enemies of his or her servants by abusing them or their loved ones often found themselves at the mercy of powerful poisons for their transgressions.

Harry had always treated the slaves well. Made sure that their drinking water was always clean, made sure the guards didn't abuse their power, and punished high ranking lords and ladies for abusing their power or just abusing anyone in general.

With the pharaoh as your best friend, his magical rank, and his political rank, not many were foolish enough to appose him or his ideals. There was that one bastard son of the pharaoh, but there wasn't nothing Harry could do about him at the moment. He and his skeleton were probably just dust now anyways.

"Wow that's pretty cool" spoke Harry as he fiddled with the gold ring on his finger with a massive red stone at the center. "I may need to get a few to keep my... home intact and clean."

"They are helpful" spoke the painted man right before another painting walked into his own painting and began to whisper something into his ear. 'Fascinating, it is like they are really alive and somehow connected to one another. They must be a great source of knowledge!' The painting's eyes got wide before his head whipped around to stare at Harry.

"Please kind sir you must help the young one!" The panic in his voice made Harry take a step back. "Help who? What do they have babies in this place or something?"

"NO! There is a girl in trouble on the fourth floor you must help her NOW!"

Harry usually didn't let anyone... or anything for that matter command him or raise its voice to him, but the urgency was there so he quickly followed the painted man down the halls and up a flight of stair. When he got to the top he could hear some voices.

"Come on you skank change into her!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Ahh, look boys, she thinks she has a choice here."

"Yea, let's see how long that lasts."

"Alright enough! I want you to tern into my favorite model and then service me or else nobody will ever want to look at that face ever again, you got that!"

Harry had walked around a empty hallway and saw four older boys, two wearing green, and two wearing yellow surrounding a girl, probably about a year or two younger than them with purple hair and tears running down her face. They obviously were not being nice.

"I said NO!"

"Ok boys, it's time to teach this whore who runs this school" spoke the oldest and largest boy as he began to approach the downed girl.

"I think that is far enough."

They all stopped for a moment, fearing they had been caught, when they turned around though they saw a chibi. A small kid who didn't even look old enough to even know what magic was standing the the hallway with some weird get up.

"Well I don't like hurting kids, but I guess I am going to have to unless you keep what you saw here quite kid!"

"I said leave, or I am going to hurt you" spoke Harry with a deadly serious voice. This was a crime he executed even the highest born for committing.

"Look at this little brat thinking he can order us around."

"Lets just beat him up, I am blue balled like nobody's business and this skank is going to fix that!"

The four boys turned around and started to advance on Harry. Harry's eyes took on a hard glint before a grin formed on his face. He opened his mouth slightly and began to breath out slowly. The sound of bugs could be heard getting louder and louder until a swarm of bugs just appeared out of nowhere and attacked the four boy.

"Ahhh, what is this!"

"Runnnnn!"

"Its burns! IT BURNS!"

"HELP!"

Harry just grinned as he walked over to the downed girl and helped her up. Her eyes were wide with shock and her hair and a few other features were changing color rapidly, probably to match her emotions. Once she was up Harry helped her to the infirmary and dropped her off with the nurse. She had already cried herself to sleep, which nobody could blame her for, so Harry decided to just leave and move on with his day.

**XXX**

The next day Dumbledore walked into the Infirmary at the request of the school's nurse, and found a truly horrific sight. Sitting in four beds were only what Dumbledore could describe as plague patients. Their skin was a sickly yellow color, they had boils forming all over their bodies, their eyes were blood shot, and they were obviously in a lot of pain.

"What has happened to these four!" Dumbledore was shocked that such a think could happen within Hogwarts.

"I don't know, they haven't been conscience long enough to speak" spoke the Nurse. "As best as I can guess they were attacked by a swarm of poisonous insects and the wounds infected almost instantly bringing on a terrible fever. After that a sickness set in known as Yellow Fever. These boys lives have been on the brink ever sense."

"What could have caused something like this?" Dumbledore had never heard of a species that did something like this and he knew no magic that could do it either.

"I don't know Albus" spoke the Nurse. "But I have been able to identify that magic was used in this attack. If anything, it was a curse of some kind."

"Plague... insect bites... Yellow fever... no it cant be" spoke Dumbledore out loud.

"Do you know something Albus?"

"No, I was just thinking out loud. If you find anything please let me know."

"I shall."

'It couldn't have been him, could it?'


	3. Chapter 3

**[Mummy in Hogwarts Chapter 3]**

**XXX**

In the early morning the sun started to peak over the British Empire and shine across the lands. It soon began to gain strength as it rose from the horizon shining it's light further and further across the wondrous land both magical and mundane.

It soon filtered in through the maroon pinch peach drapes of the Potter Manor. The light cut straight through the dark bed room of one guest and straight onto his face. His face contorted for a moment before he let out a sigh of contempt.

Cracking one eye open Harry looked up and saw that the sun had already started to rise in the horizon. Though he had known he would not need to sleep, he was the type of person to enjoy sleep, just so long as that sleep did not involve being eaten alive by carnivorous beetles after being mummified alive.

The sun light filtering into his eyes after so long in the dark did not bother him. As was previously known to Harry now that he was an immortal such petty nuisance were no longer a problem for him. Like now his eyes easily controlled the amount of sunlight that they took in leaving him perfectly capable of staring even the brightest lights straight on without any problems.

He had been having quite the funny dream though. He remembered that the dead feared cats because they were sacred to the god Anubis and therefor, should those who entered his pyramid be smart enough, a cat was all that was needed to prevent him from assimilating all the parts of his sacrifices to move on from undead status to immortal status.

In his dreams the five men who he had assimilated were in fact cat human hybrids. They were roughly the same size as they were when they were humans, but in his dream they were all covered in soft fur with large disproportional eyes to their heads that were very cute. Because of this he had not been able to assimilate them, and because of that he had to remain as a disgusting mummified creature, but still because of their looks he couldn't stop laughing, making it a sort of nightmare slash comedy dream.

Pushing the maroon with gold designs and fringes blanket off of him Harry sat up and stretched while letting out an audible yawn. He scratched his sides lightly before standing up and walking over to the walk in closet that had been filled with clothes that either lily had bought for him or were donated from the other boy who lived here, William Potter.

The clothing here was much different than it had been in the desert. In the desert they dressed in light silks that were mainly white or yellow in color. Here they wore heavy wools that were dark in color. Black seemed to be the main choice though giving them a secondary color like red or green also seemed to be fashionable as well. Something about house colors or some such nonsense.

In the end Harry had chosen to at least try and adapt to this new world and embrace their customs. He picked out some black pants that felt strong but were not thick like wool, a gray shirt. He fumbled around for a moment with an odd device called a belt, before securing a yellow Letterman Jacket that Lily had bought when she went shopping at a local muggle store.

Harry liked black and gold. Black symbolized Anubis, the god of death, while gold symbolized Osiris, the god of the underworld. They had both been Harry's patron gods in which he had idolized and based much of his focus on, later he believes that they were the ones who gave him both the ability and the inspiration to create the book of the living and the book of the dead.

He ran a hand through his black wavy hair to at least get it to look somewhat decent before checking himself in the mirror. He wasn't sure if he had chosen the right look, or if these clothes even matched, but he hoped they did. It would have been quite embarrassing to have Lily dress him like a small child. Then her smothering of him would probably seem more justified.

"BANG... BANG... BANG!" Someone was beating on the door rather heavily. "Hey man it's eight in the morning and mom's cooking breakfast! She says if your not at the table in fifteen minutes you don't get to eat!"

That must have been William Potter. Harry had been staying with the potters for nearly three months now and had gotten relatively acquainted with the whole Potter Family.

There was Daisy Potter, the youngest though only by a few seconds, who looked much like her mother. She had the same red hair and passionate green eyes as her mother with beautiful milky white skin like the wealthy women of the Egyptian nobility. She was kind and passionate like her mother as well, though she could be quite violent and physical when things scared or angered her for whatever reasons.

The boy who had just beat on the door like the muggle guards men, who Harry had learned from Lily were called police, was William Potter. He was much like his father, unmaintainable hair, brown eyes, glasses, a slight tan which was impressive given this country's weather after all, and a somewhat sleek build like a runner of some kind. He was a nice guy, though Harry had noticed from listening to some of his stories he was kind of a bully, though only slight from what he could gleam and not one intentionally.

Harry just sighed. He knew from previous moments that William was telling the truth. Lily felt that breakfast was 'family time' and that anyone who didn't care enough to make it on time for them to all be together to talk and eat a hot breakfast didn't need or deserve breakfast at all. No matter what you said to her, she wouldn't relent this at all.

After donning his new attire Harry opened the door to his room and began to walk down towards the kitchen. As he did so he passed several rooms, such as the game room for the family to play several games like chess or monopoly, two separate restrooms, and various painting and other fine art that the Potters used to decorate their fine home.

He hadn't seen any of those moving living pictures, but Lily had told him that old families had things called family magic, which was basically special spells or traits bound to one single family's bloodline and magic that gave them some kind of advantage in some area or another. Apparently the pictures held knowledge of these skills and leaving them lying around was dangerous.

Harry could agree to that. He personally would have burned any painting or picture that could speak of his magics or skills to prevent anyone from countering them or even replicating them. The Hom-Dai wasn't something that he feared others would copy, because the requirements were nearly mind shatteringly painful.

Soon Harry entered the massive kitchen and dining area that the Potters owned and quickly took a seat at the end of the table. Lily had taken to sitting closer to him to help him better and the children sat closer to the center of the ridiculously large oak table.

"Morning Mrs. Potter and family" spoke Harry with a grin on his face. It was fun to mess with people no matter what time frame you were in. Lily didn't like being referred to as Mrs. and the rest of the family didn't like being clomped together in their greeting. Which is why Harry did it anyways. "Breakfast is smelling good."

"Harry! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lily!" Harry grinned and the others looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh, I'm sorry lily flower, where are my manners."

Lily smiled a bit and stopped giving Harry the evil eye. He was a lot of fun to have in the house. He was courteous, but mischievous as well. He brought something to the table that she hadn't known was missing until he had appeared.

"Just for that you are going to have to give some lucky lady a solo dance tonight, Mr. Savior!"

"UHHHGGGG!"

Daisy laughed loudly and clapped her hands together. "Oh that's going to be so funny!" She wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. "I can just see you know slow dancing with some old croon all over you in front of everyone!"

Harry resisted the urge to puke. The wizarding world here was a bit strange. Harry figured it was due to them being in hiding, but their customs were stupid in his opinion. Why did he have to slow dance with some old betty just because she was from a prominent house? Why did he have to listen to morons talking all day just because they had a longer tradition of using magic? It was all very confusing to him, and he usually did whatever it took to get out of it.

"Hell no!"

**WHAP!**

"Damn that hurt!"

**WHAP!**

"Stop that shit!"

**WHAP!**

"What the hell! I'm going to get brain damage you old croon!"

**WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!**

Harry was holding his head as multiple lumps formed on it thanks to the metal ladle that Lily was holding. She seemed to be just as good at using it as she was at using her wand... scarey.

"There will be no cussing in this house young man!"

"I am over three thousand years old!"

"But you still have the body and mentality of a child therefor you shall be treated as such!"

'Yea, but I have the power and experience of a freaking immortal!' Harry kept that argument in his own head. Flaunting one's own power was never wise as someone or something always came around to rain on said person's parade.

Also, Harry had learned what a parade was. He was excited about going to see one in the future.

"Are you really over three thousand years old?"

Harry turned to see Daisy staring at him with curiosity and interest. He had always been more comfortable around women. It wasn't that he had an overly stimulated sex drive that made him want to be around them, it was just he drew more comfort from them then he did men.

It was probably the reason he felt closer to Lily and Daisy instead of Godric and James. That and Harry found James to be both stupid and kind of an ass.

"Well yea." Harry's shoulder slumped a bit. "By my calculations after all the research that I have done I would say that I am around three thousand two hundred and ninety six years old."

"Wow that is amazing!"

"Yea, so if you go in reverse, that means you were born..." William actually whipped out his fingers and began counting in reverse.

"He would have to have been born around twelve eighty B.C."

Grinning slightly, Harry nodded his head. "That is correct. I was born in year one thousand two hundred and eighty B.C. In the ancient city of Thebes."

"What was Thebes like!"

"What was it like to study magic in ancient Egypt?"

Before any information could come out of his mouth James walked in nursing a hangover with a packet of frozen peas. He didn't look like he was feeling to good as he slid into his chair at the other end of the table.

"Kids, stop pestering Harry." His voice was somewhat weak, though it sounded more sickly. "I am sure he would love to revel you all with tails about his ancient home land later today, but right now we need some quite time."

Harry grit his teeth a bit. He didn't really have anything to not like James Potter, but his obvious disbelief of his origins on top of the fact that he didn't really seem to want him there did cause a rift to form between them. That and on top of everything he had been partying none stop with his friends after the fall of that dark lord coming home almost every night drunk before fighting with his wife had soured his opinion of the man greatly.

"AHHHH!"

"Come on dad!"

Lily came back around using her wand to levitate several large silver dishes above her head before flicking her wand and sending the plates to arrange themselves at the table. "Don't worry kids, after we stop at Diagon Alley to pick up your things for Hogwarts, you can ask Harry all you want at the party tonight."

"Yes! I can't wait to go to Daigon Alley!" William was hyped for sure. "What about you Harry? Bet you can't wait to see what you call _Magical Britain_ has to offer!"

Nodding his head Harry agreed. "Yes that is true. I have been wanting to visit there for quite some time to explore, but until recently I wouldn't have felt I was capable of interacting properly with the people there."

"Right! After we eat we will go to Diagon Alley and there we can finally get our wands!"

In his excitement William jumped up and brought the whole table up with him. Before James or Lily could react to prevent the large table from falling on their youngest daughter Daisy, the table as well as all the food and utensils froze in mid air.

James and Lily look at it all in shock before they turned their gaze towards Harry. With nothing but a look the table as well as the utensils and food all flew back to the places they had been before William's excitement got the better of him.

Harry then flicked a finger and some bacon, some toast which a knife spread some jelly on, a sunny side up egg, some grits, and a glass of orange juice all flew towards him and landed on his plate. The glass of orange juice was pulled into his hand which was quickly brought to his lips for a quick taste of the citrusy juice.

"That was amazing!" Daisy had shot up and was now looking at Harry like he was her personal hero, which right now was kinda true. "Will I learn to do stuff like that at Hogwarts?"

James and Lily both looked at their daughter, then towards Harry, before looking back at each other. They both knew what the other was thinking. 'Holy crap how did he do that?' Lily was more accepting of Harry's claims and power, though James was gravitating towards the theory that Harry was actually a practitioner of dark magic.

Snapping back into action Lily went to scold her son for potentially harming his sister even if it was an accident. She then went on to rush them to eat their food and then rushed them off towards the Floo Network. An odd device in which Harry felt was quite limited. She did scold her husband a bit with a bit of sarcasm which entailed that if he had been sober he could have seen his kids entering Diagon Alley for the first time.

**XXX**

"Damn that sucked!"

**WHAP!**

"Stop doing that!"

"Stop cussing!"

Harry just rolled his eyes as he stepped out of a Floo Network Terminal and out into Diagon Alley. He had been thinking over the mode of transportation and it reminded him of the way Phoenix traveled. It seemed that some witch or wizard tried to copy it but came up kinda short.

Still, that was neither here nor there. Diagon Alley was even better than he had expected it to be. The buildings ran high with different shops, smells, and peoples. Everywhere he looked there was something new with someone trying to sell something odd or peculiar.

Lily had warned him that some people tried to scam muggle borns before they were used to the magical world by selling things that didn't actually work, didn't work as well as they said, or did something entirely different then what they had said it would do, so when a scruffy man came up to him offering to sell him a locket that would make him smarter, he punched the man in the face and broke his nose.

He did this for two reasons. The first was the simple matter that the man had not only lied to him but was practically trying to steal from him. The second reason was because the man was either implying he was dumb or needed to be smarter than he already was. Those were two insults that he just wouldn't stand for.

Lily had been worried when she saw Harry punch a fully grown man in the face. It wasn't that she was worried he could do any long lasting damage to him. No she fully believed him both when he said he was an immortal and when he said he was quite powerful. No she was worried simply because it was her motherly instincts to do so.

When Harry not only broke the man's nose but also knocked him smooth out so hard that his body hit the wall of a nearby house that was about ten feet away she knew that her worry had been in vain. Harry was just something else.

It was a good thing that everyone was so busy and her kids were to preoccupied with the new sights to have seen that. The last thing Harry wanted was for people to swarm him again after they learned it was he who killed the dark lord.

That is why they used a special charm to prevent people from making the connection between harry and the dark lord. It was to allow him a more normal experience, which is what he wanted, and because he was in control of the charm he was ok with it being on him.

"Ok kids stay close to me." She pulled out one of their letters and read it over. "Ok we need to get you guys and girl a cauldron, so potion ingredients, witch and wizarding clothes, and a familiar before we move on to getting your books and wands."

"Oh come on mom! Let's get the wands first!" William was far to excited about getting his wand to spend the next few hours buying stupid potions stuff!

"No way! Let's go get our familiars first!" Daisy had been nursing want for a familiar for a long time. She had learned that when bonded strong enough with a familiar one could actually use some of their magical powers. It was quite exciting.

"Screw that-" **Whack** "-Let's go get our school books first! I can't wait to see what European witches and wizards learn about!"

Lily messaged her temples for a moment before strong arming her kids and Harry towards the potions store. On the way though Harry stopped her.

"Wait a moment, I don't have any money on me!"

"Oh yea I forgot" spoke Lily in a good natured tone. "We will need to go to Gringotts to make a withdraw from you new bank account. We still haven't gotten a bank statement from them which is very odd given that they are usually quite quick and very through when it comes to their jobs."

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't want to point out that even if the goblins were as good as she claimed them to be, there was no way in the realm of Osiris that they would have been able to estimate and finalize the worth of the massive mountains of treasure that lay beneath his temple.

He had been mummified, and the temple was probably abandoned at the same time, at the height of the Egyptian Empire. Back then silver was worth more than gold because gold in ancient Egypt was so abundant that foreigners would say it flowed through the city like a river.

Being follower of both Anubis and Osiris, Harry was naturally more drawn to gold than he was to silver. Therefor all of the tribute that was brought to him was in the form of gold. Because it was cheaper than silver, the people, both high and low, were very willing to hand over large quantities of it as offerings to the gods.

Obviously the gods did not require mortal devices or treasures like gold, it was the act that counted, not the object itself. Giving money was just the easiest way to pay tribute to the gods because it was easy to understand its worth.

Naturally this wealth accumulated for quite some time until mountains of gold, rubies, diamonds, as well as other jewels, various artifacts, and other things of great wealth were stored beneath the temple.

Long story short Harry was beyond loaded.

"Alright." It was all he could say after all.

Lily just smiled before she lead him towards Gringotts Bank. When they got there everyone but Harry, who didn't know what the White House was, instantly made the connection which lead to some believing that maybe the White House was designed after the bank.

Harry eyed the creatures that were dressed in strong looking metals holding large pikes in their hands. They were a strange creature known as a goblin, a creature native to Europe, who were a aggressive and greedy race who had a fascination for gold and war.

They moved past the guards and up to a large set of doors. On the doors was a plaque with a rhyme on it.

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek what's beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure here.**

"I like it!"

Both the goblins and Harry's group looked at him like he was crazy. The funny part was one of the Goblins actually chuckled a bit. Today had just been to weird for Lily and she couldn't wait for it to be over.

Harry had to admit, the inside of the bank was beautiful. These Goblin creatures truly had some taste and style on a universal scale because even someone as experienced with goblins as Lily was she still seemed impressed by it all.

William and Daisy both seemed to wander around almost in a daze as they gazed upon everything. There was gold everywhere, of course there were goblin soldiers and other nasties everywhere too, but still not even their armored muggs could dampen this place.

They were eventually lead to a tall podium that towered over even the tallest of humans which housed a small little squat of a goblin on top. He looked down on them, probably the purpose of the podium being so high, with a sneer on his face.

"Welcome to Gringotts" spoke the creature in a tone that told them that they were far from welcomed with them. "I am Griphook, how may I be of service today?"

Harry stepped forward and flashed a brilliant white smile. "Uhm, yes I came here several months ago and opened up an account with a goblin by the name of Bloodletter." Harry found the name to be very strange, but let it slip. "He said that my account should be ready to access by the time I needed to shop for my Hogwarts materials."

"Name?" The goblin had reacted when Harry mentioned the name Bloodletter, but other than that he seemed to be disinterested.

"Imhotep Sunbearer."

The goblin's eyes got wide and he quickly signaled for a large number of goblin soldiers to come over towards him. They did so, but when they got close they aimed their pikes at Harry and his group. Harry was already calling upon a great deal of his magical power to destroy these creature, but Griphook quickly started to shout at them.

"No you morons!" His voice was stressed heavily. "You are to guard them! They are high holders in this bank! You are not to attack them!"

The guards seemed shocked by this, but none the less they did as they were told. They formed a protective circle around the Potter family minus James and including Harry.

Griphook sighed a bit before looking down on the humans. "My apologies, they are trained to be aggressive, so subtle situations like this is new for them."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, everyone makes mistakes."

"Very well" spoke the goblin, happy not to have caused an incident. "Please take them to senior manager Bloodletter's office."

The goblin captain nodded his head and began to march them through the bank. Had the teller goblin not said that it was because he was basically a person of great importance he would have taken this as a threat and killed them. Luckily that wasn't the case as they continued to walk further and further into the bank.

Eventually they came to a large door... a freaking solid gold door! It had a plaque made of platinum for heaven's sake and was as large as the wall on the average sized house! This place was basically made of the stuff though so it wasn't so shocking, but it was still shocking.

The goblin captain knocked on the door before letting them inside. The inside was just as nice as the door was, though with less gold. It was cozier than Harry would have expected, but the fine red wood flooring, granite walls, and obsidian gold ceiling was just... well amazing!

Sitting behind a fine desk was another goblin, bigger than the one's seen before with a grizzled face but a strong confident aura about him. When he looked up and saw Harry his grin nearly split his face in half.

"Ahh! Mr. Sunbearer it is truly a pleasure to be seeing you!" He stuck out his hand and Harry happily took it, having at least some prier experience with this goblin. "Please sit down, is there anything I can get have brought for you?"

Lily had nearly had a heart attack. She had never, ever, ever, ever, even heard of someone being treated remotely as nice as Harry was currently being treated by the goblins. Hell, she didn't even believe they treated themselves this nice.

As Harry and Mr. Bloodletter conversed a goblin came around and offered them drinks and snacks. Lily happily took the drink and her kids snacked down on various goblin treats. She kept and eye on her children, but an ear on Harry and Mr. Bloodletter.

"I must say I am surprised to hear from you Mr. Sunbearer" began Mr. Bloodletter. "After your previous visit, I had assumed it would have been a while later since I would see you."

"It has been three months" spoke Harry a bit confused. "It is nearly time for me to attend my first year at Hogwarts, so I need some money from my vault, but I have yet to receive a bank statement when I know for a fact your coworkers have removed everything of worth from my... home."

If Lily believed goblins were capable of looking remorseful she was positive now. Before her, a goblin of obvious prestige amongst his people, looked like he had just swallowed a super warhead candy."

"As much as it stains my honor to say so, I have to admit I was proven wrong." His hand twitched slightly in aggravation, but he used the other one to hide the fact. "When you said you possessed a large treasure and wanted it to be moved to Gringotts, I was happy to say the least, but I didn't believe you when you told me how much it was, and because of that I gave you bad information."

"Bad information?"

"Yes, I told you that we would be able to figure out the exact worth of the fortune you brought here to Gringotts before your trip to Hogwarts, but that was a mistake on my part."

Harry took a sip from his drink before nodding his head. "Please continue."

"Mr. Sunbearer, it took us three months just to finish moving just the gold coins out of that pyramid" Lily was nearly shell shocked after hearing that. The amount of gold coins needed to make goblins take that much time to move them was almost unfathomable. "I went there personally to find out what was taking so long and was shocked by the amount of wealth in that pyramid. How you came across that kind of wealth I don't know, but it will take much longer to get out than we had expected."

Harry figured as much. He didn't say anything because he didn't know what these creatures were capable of, but he knew that it would have to be something fantastic for them to move that much treasure in such a short amount of time.

"That is fine, I do have plenty of time" joke Harry. "In fact I have seven years at Hogwarts to wait for the goblins here at Gringotts to find out my net worth after all."

The goblin seemed relieved. "Thank you for your patience Mr. Sunbearer, it is an honor doing business with you after all." And he meant it.

It was an agreement amongst them, under the condition that he was allowed to be the head manager of looking after Harry's fortunes and making sure it continues to grow, which was an honor made even greater by the amount of wealth a goblin looked after, in exchange for his silence and a few other services the bank offered Harry on the fact of what Harry was and on some of the objects he was storing.

"Well it doesn't matter that you don't have it all accounted for just yet, I just need some money to do my shopping for now is all."

"Thank you Mr. Sunbearer, and here please take this" spoke Bloodletter as he handed Harry a strange plastic card.

"What is it?"

"It is what is known as a credit card, or a bank card" spoke Mr. Bloodletter. "It allows you to draw money directly from you bank account."

"Wow, is this goblin magic?"

"No, it is an adaptation of a muggle tool that has a similar feature." Harry noticed that on one side it had an image of himself, and on the other side it had the Gringotts symbol on it. And all of it was an obsidian black color to. "Basically a witch or wizard will scan that with their wand, a ticket will pop up telling them weather or not you have the money to buy whatever it is you are buying, then they send the bill to Gringotts were we take the money out of your account and send it to them. It makes the transaction much faster on the user's part."

"Dang that is pretty cool!"

"What about the rest of your customers?" Harry and Mr. Bloodletter looked over at Lily with expressions that showed they had forgotten she was even there.

Mr. Bloodletter cleared up his throat for a moment. "Yes, the other customers of the bank will receive a credit card, but the colors will differ just like knuts, sickles, and galleons. The brown ones will be for those who have small amounts of money, silver is basically middle class, the gold is for the wealthy, and platinum is for long time loyal members who can also be called goblin friend."

"But Harry's card is a obsidian black color! What does that mean?"

"That is... private!"

Lily just huffed and her kids laughed at her.

"Alright Mr. Bloodletter I'll get out of your hair to let you get back to work" spoke harry as he walked towards the door. "I have a lot of shopping I need to do."

"Of course Mr. Sunbearer, and don't worry I will have my crew working double time to get your account in perfect order."

"Thanks" spoke Harry as he, Lily, William, and Daisy left the goblin's bank.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Mummy in Hogwarts Chapter 4]**

**Story Fact: There is no Lesbian/Yuri in this story. When Lily and Andromeda examine each other it is in a purely heterosexual way. They are not attracted to one another so don't take it the wrong way.**

**XXX**

Andromeda enjoyed what the Potters had done to their ancestral home. The large, though much smaller than Hogwarts, manor was decked out with the most lovely of decorations and decor. It seems Lily had out done herself for Daisy's birthday this year.

It was an outside birthday party though it was being held at night so the lanterns would illuminate the grounds and the stars overhead would illuminate the heavens. With the natural land scape and the massive house the effects were truly breath taking.

Speaking of breath taking hers had nearly been knocked out of her when she learned that the Dark Lord, thought to be unkillable, had in fact been killed. It seemed a lot of it was being hushed up by various groups for various reasons but it was still nice knowing the ministry was finally doing something.

They had rounded up many _suspected _death eaters and had placed most of them on trial. What they meant when they published suspected in the news meant they knew that they were Death Eaters but were to cowardly to do anything about it fearing what may happen to them in turn.

It wasn't hard to figure out who was a Death Eater, or at least the majority of them. They had tattoos on their forearms for crying out loud that basically said hey look at me I am a Death Eater. Really how stupid could people get. You see someone with red eyes, a cough, runny nose, who was pale with a fever you know they are sick, so why is it that when you see someone with a tattoo on their forearms with a skull and a snake coiling through it you cant put two and two together and realize they are Death Eaters?

Still, ever since the trials things have been looking up. Daigon Alley hasn't looked so good in years. Truly it was a god send to the kids this year who were going to Hogwarts as they didn't have to see the run down decrepit sight of what had become of Daigon Alley. It was amazing how fast it bounced back after all. Only took a month or two really.

Looking to her side at her beautiful daughter Andromeda sighed. Though things have gotten better people were slow to change and the bulling and harassment had still been pretty bad at Hogwarts. Her own daughter was the victim of a sexual based attack and was only saved by a young man she had never seen before things got really ugly.

Andromeda had done everything in her power to make sure justice was carried through. Those two boys had permanent marks on their permanent records for sexual assault, physical assault, as well as a few other charges that would stick with them for life. Andromeda had wanted them to serve some prison time, but because of their minor statuses they were allowed to avoid that little trip.

Still, her daughter had not been the same. She had sunk in on herself and been both moody and distant. Nymphadora had always been a bright bubbly girl ready to help anyone and everyone at the drop of a hat. It truly broke her motherly heart to see her this way.

"Andy!" Andromeda looked up and saw Lily racing towards her. She smiled a bit and opened her arms to embrace her friend. "I am so glad you could come!"

They hugged for a moment before breaking apart. Lily examined her friend and saw she still looked as young and beautiful as she did when she graduated. Her jet black hair cascaded down past her shoulders framed her beautiful face that emanated a pale beauty. Her assets and figure were still as perfect and her aura was still that of a minx on the prowl. All in all she had men falling for her left and right and though she was a bit of a tease she had only ever been with one man... her deceased husband.

Andromeda did the same to Lily and grinned knowing that the red head was still as wild as when she was in Hogwarts. Her long legs, flowing red hair, beautiful green eyes, and those painted red lips must have had James by the hook long before even she knew what she was doing.

"I see your happy" spoke Andromeda as she walked with her friend into the house were everything and anything was happening. "I bet your even more excited than your daughter."

Lily had the decency to blush. She had been running back and forth getting this and telling people were to put that that it felt like she was the one she was doing all this for. Her daughter was special to her and that is why she put so much effort into it. So yea she was a bit proud.

"Well maybe though I have seen Daisy running through the party with the biggest smile on her face that I haven't seen in years." Lily looked off with a fond smile. "Plus she has been showing Harry off to everyone so there's always that."

"Harry? Who is that?" Lily looked at her friend for a moment before her eyes got large.

"That's right!" She nearly shouted surprising Andromeda a bit. "I forgot to tell you! We are... hosting a young man from Egypt who has come here to study magic."

The pause was a bit suspicious but other than that it made some sense. Lily had always wanted more kids, everybody knew that, but it was against tradition to have many children when you were a part of an Ancient and Noble Family. The rich stay rich because they don't give away their money and having a lot of children with expensive taste had a nasty habit of depleting rich families rather quickly.

Even she was no exemption to that fact. Though she was no longer a part of an Ancient and Noble Family like she was when she was a Black she still kept the teachings and understood that if she had a lot of children she would end up living like the Weasleys. Though there was nothing wrong with them or their life style it just wasn't one she wished for.

"So your letting him live with you then?" Seeing Lily nod confirmed it for her. "Well I am sure William and Daisy must love him. Can't say how James probably feels about this but I know my girl has her man whipped real good."

Lily laughed a bit before nodding her head. "Well Daisy adores him and Godric seems to like him enough. The real problems is James. He and Harry seem to butt heads every once in a while and I don't know how to make it stop. I want Harry to feel welcomed you know but it seems like James wants the opposite."

Andromeda shook her head a bit. Oh how naive Lily was. From a bystanders point of view, or point of hearing in this case, it was obvious they were not fighting over whatever they were saying but more of a battle for dominance. Men were more primitive then women after all so sometimes that side of them took over a bit to much.

"Don't worry Lily Flower I am sure they will get over it in time."

Lily's face scrunched up a bit. "Andy! Don't call me Lily Flower! My parents used to do that and James does it to. It was weird enough for him to do it and I don't know if I would be able to handle you to."

Andromeda laughed a bit. "You sound just like my daughter. _Don't call me Nymphadora! The name is Tonks! I don't like the name you gave me. Why did you name me Nymphadora?_ Blah Blah Blah Blah. Is a mother not allowed to name her own child anymore."

"Not Nymphadora your not."

"Oh hey Tonks I didn't see you there" spoke Lily as she examined Nymphadora. It was odd seeing Nymphadora go with such dark colors. Her skin was as pale as porcelain and her hair was as black as ebony. Her eyes were like to big pieces of jet and a aura of depression hung over her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine Mrs. Potter."

Lily was confused. Nymphadora was never this reserved. In fact she was usually the opposite of quite and reserved. She was bubbly, funny, and usually the life of any party with her metamorphamagus powers and clumsy personality. She would have pressed harder but she saw Andromeda shaking her head. She would have to ask her about it later.

"Hey how about you go try some of food? That always makes me feel better" spoke Lily. Nymphadora nodded her head and trudged on out towards Potter Manor. "What was all that about?"

Andromeda sighed. "Well..."

**XXX**

The party was a real hoot. Everyone and their mothers from the light side were there to attend Daisy's birthday party. The Lovegoods had come and were regaling people about this and that creature that they either suspected existed or had seen though for some reason nobody else could see them.

The Blacks had shown up as well. Sirius and his wife Rosmerta were the life of the party over in the adult section were there was actually alcohol. Sirius had his dirty jokes that made the men laugh and of course Rosmerta owning her own bar had the latest gossip on everyone from Ireland to china and back.

Still it was funny seeing the twins get caught red handed trying to spike their brother's pumpkin juice with joker's powder. Though they were caught it didn't mean Ron had not drank the juice. The kid was a bit of a gluten after all and soon was bent over laughing through his face looked shocked and not amused at all causing everyone else to laugh at him.

Daisy had already blown out the candles on the cake and now it was time for her to open presents. Many gathered around to watch her open them though the twins were not so surprisingly absent. Most likely getting into trouble again.

"Who gave me this one" asked Daisy as she lifted up a heavy present that was wrapped in gold paper.

"That would be me" spoke Rosmerta with a grin. "Figured you'd like some tips to have them boys eating out of the palm of your hand." She looked over at James whose eyes were narrowed. "Just make sure you don't start bringing any of them over for a while."

Everyone laughed as Daisy opened her present. Inside was a book labeled, **Lady Liliana's Guide to Beauty &amp; Charm. **It went on to say in the content guide that it would teach girls all the best ways to do their hair, nails, makeup, what type of clothes to wear, and so much more. It even had a note saying that her next book would teach girls how to deal with boys.

"By the way James I am the one who encouraged her to buy it" spoke Sirius right before he was talked by James. The two of them played fighting on the ground as Daisy opened up more of her presents.

She then opened up a present that had a beautiful comb. The teeth was some kind of white material she could only imagine was ivory with the shaft being some kind of blue howlite stones mixed in with moonstone. In the center was a design of a beautiful woman with wings coming out of her back.

"Thought you might like that" spoke Harry from one side of the table. "Thought a beautiful girl deserved a beautiful comb to brush all of that beautiful red hair."

While many laughed at his statement many were shocked when Daisy rocketed off of the table and hugged the daylights out of Harry repetitively telling him thank you and how much it meant to her.

The two man children had gotten up from their little bout on the ground and watched the whole thing go down. Sirius laughed at his friend's misfortune while Jame's just grit his teeth.

"Better watch out bloke" spoke Sirius with a big grin. "Or else you be calling him your son-in-law instead of just a house guest."

"Over my dead body" spoke James with a sharp glare. "I don't know what you find so funny. If I recall your daughter hasn't shut up about wanting to meet the boy who killed the dark lord. Maybe he is just like you when you were in Hogwarts... Mr. Man Whore." James grinned a bit. "Although I guess you got lucky. After my wife went to the Goblin Bank the other day she had to come home with the kids right after. If she hadn't I don't doubt your daughter and he would have met. Who knows what could have happened..."

That shut Sirius up rather quickly and the two of them went back to arguing about this and that. Andromeda was finding the whole thing amusing, but she caught her daughter's shocked expression when she saw Harry for the first time, though maybe not.

Andromeda's eyes narrowed. There was a connection there and she was going to figure out what it was. Nobody messed with her baby and got away with it. No sir!

**XXX**

Luna Lovegood drifted through the birthday party as if she were gliding. While many would comment on her strange choice in clothing, the weird creatures she and her father claimed to have seen or believe in, nobody could deny she was graceful.

Some even believed that there was Veela somewhere in the Lovegood bloodline. Their pure white hair, beautiful features, and graceful movements often showed them to be different from the baseline gene pool of humanity. It could also explain their unique mind set and possible ability to see things nobody else could.

As Luna moved across the grounds searching for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack when she bumped into a rather sturdy object and fell onto her butt. She looked up in a daze but her eyes widened fractionally when her sight caught an enchanting emerald green color.

The young man, probably about her age though his muscle definition was beyond what a normal boy his age would have, extended a hand to her. Usually she was insulted or a snarky comment was made, usually about Lovegoods and their peculiar personalities.

This time though the boy only seemed kind. With a smile of pearly white teeth he asked her is she was ok to which she replied in a dreamy like voice that she was. She expected him to dismiss her but like last time he surprised her. He stuck out an arm to her and pointed towards the dance floor.

"Care for a dance?"

Luna for once was dazed not because of the strange buzzing sound that entered her brain from time to time, but instead of shock. She had never been asked by anyone to dance other than her mother or father. That though was usually just kiddy stuff that adults did for their children.

She took his arm not trusting her voice and allowed him to lead her onto the white dance floor. His dance was similar and yet different from the dances she was used to. Judging by his accent he was probably not born in England or Ireland so his dancing skills were probably based on what he had seen the adults doing over actually practicing himself. Still, it was one of the best moments in Luna's short life.

Many adults watched them. The white columns the held up the lights and vines created a great amount of ambiance and of course the moon and stars helped as well. After a while Luna built up the courage to ask him why he wanted to dance with her.

"I think you are very interesting" spoke Harry as he talked to the strange girl who had bumped into him. "You have an aura about you that I found pleasing, so I decided to talk to you."

Luna was happy that he didn't want to talk about how he found her outfit weird or about her family's reputation. Lord knew she heard plenty for an entire life time.

"So tell me about yourself. I am new to this country so I am still learning the does and don't s but so far it hasn't been so bad. Some parts are duller while some are more interesting. Hogwarts sounds like it will be a real blast. Will you be attending?"

"Oh? Were do you come from?" Luna smiled a bit as she was spun around by Harry before being drawn back in. "Were ever it is you must have been a real natural dancer."

Harry smiled as he continued dancing. "I asked you first." Luna smiled a bit at that.

"Well my name is Luna, I am of the Lovegood Family, I am considered a second tier pureblood, and I enjoy finding new and exciting creatures." Harry nodded his head.

"Have you found anything new yet?"

"Well I haven't found one per say, but while I was looking for the elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack I bumped into you." The song changed but they continued to dance. "That has to count for something."

"From where I am standing it counts for a lot."

"Well tell me about yourself," Luna pretended to puff herself up like some of the other purebloods she had seen. It seemed to work because Harry laughed quite a bit. "I mean really, asking a lady to dance without even so much as giving her your name? You must be some kind of deviant."

"Deviant yes, but only in my spare time." This time it was Luna's turn to laugh. Their dancing slowly got better as they became more in tuned with one another's body language. "The name is Imhotep Sunbearer, but my friends call me Harry. I enjoy studying magic, culture, and animals. I am particular to falcons, scorpions, beetles, and locust."

To a normal person his choice in topic animals would have been strange, but not to Luna. She had dealt with the strange her entire life so Harry's odd animal favorites was more than welcomed. After all he was one of the three people she had ever met who did not even seem fazed by the strange creatures she was looking for so why should she criticize him?

"By the way" spoke Harry with a grin. "You can call me Harry."

Luna's eyes got big for a moment. "So does that mean you consider me a..."

"A friend? Yea, it's better to have good friends over a lot of them" spoke Harry.

"Thank you" was all Luna said as she leaned into Harry's shoulder and continued the dance.

**XXX**

"Well I have got to say he is quite the charmer" spoke Pandora Lovegood as she watched her daughter dance with the young man who was staying at her friend Lily's house for the time being.

"Yes, seems he knows just what to say to open people up," spoke Xenophilius as he watched the scene with a smile. "She has never really had a good friend. I can only hope this is the first of many before she starts Hogwarts."

"That is true" spoke Pandora with a frown. "Not many people can see past her unusual quarks to the sweet girl she is underneath. I am glad Harry seems to be one of those people."

Lily nodded her head. She had been worried that Harry would feel like an outcast at this party but he seemed to thrive in it. He didn't stick around for very long in one spot, usually just staying long enough to get some laughs or to take part in social convention, but he was moving about meeting new people so that was good.

She had been shocked by the gift Harry had gotten Daisy. It had to have been worth a small fortune though he probably did pull it out of his own vast fortune. Even she could tell the fine crafted tool had been made by a master for someone of great importance. She prayed Daisy took care of it.

"Well at least is isn't causing any trouble" spoke James who walked up with his ilk of friends, the Murderers. "Though I can't say the same for everyone."

Lily ignored the slight against Harry and looked over to where James was glaring. Standing off to the side talking to a few guests was none other than Severus Snape. Lily had rekindled her friendship with the Slytherin after learning the risk he put himself in each and every day for the people and had found their natural friendship sourly missed.

That didn't mean that James was happy about it at all. The bully from Hogwarts had not liked his wife spending time with the man who so obviously displayed the same affection he had for her in Hogwarts even now. Still, even James knew not to provoke Snape unless Remus and Sirius was there to back him up.

Before he could even take a step in his direction he was grabbed by Lily.

"You are not about to start a scene at your daughter's birthday party!" She gave him the eye. "Swallow your pride. If he bother's you just by being here then just ignore him. Nobody's telling you to talk to him."

Sirius went to say something but a hand on his shoulder had him looking back at his own wife. She was giving him the same look Lily was giving James. Sighing he nodded his head and promised to avoid causing problems. With the grown children taken care of the women could get back to enjoying the party.

"Come on Lily" spoke Rosmerta as she pulled Lily along with her. "Ebony and Jet are showing William his new brook stick. Better go and make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"Ok?"

**XXX**

"Hey Daisy come over here!"

Daisy looked up from a mirror her mother had gotten her to look behind her. Standing there was a grinning Harry and the daughter of the Lovegood family... Luna was her name if she remembered correctly. She had met her a few times but never long enough for them to really connect.

She was surprised to see Harry hanging out with her. His moods seemed to shift rather quickly from a curious child to a mature adult. He must have had a strange childhood to have developed such a mentality. Still, it was entertaining to say the very least.

"Whatcha need Harry" spoke Daisy as she walked over to Harry.

"I want you to meet my new friend. Luna, this is Daisy, Daisy, this is Luna."

Daisy giggled a bit. "We already know each other Harry." She gave Luna a brief hug and smiled at her. "Thank you for coming to my birthday. It has been the best one I have ever had."

Luna smiled in her dreamy like way. "Thank you for inviting me. I was afraid the Snorgals would make everyone to tired to show up, but I am glad that I was wrong."

Daisy looked confused but Harry found it entertaining. "Well I think I am immune after all the sleep I have had in my life." Harry laughed even more at his own joke as did Daisy. Luna looked confused but that was natural for someone out of the loop.

"So what all have you gotten for your birthday anyways?"

Daisy soon started to show them everything she had gotten. There was about four or five books on things girls seemed to like which had merit in it's own way. She got some clothes of varying quality, shape, and color. She got some jewelry as well, mainly ear rings. Luna loved the gift Harry got for Daisy and commented on her being jealous.

As Harry was enjoying his conversation with Luna and Daisy someone bumped into him from the back. Normally Harry would have just accepted the apology and continued on with what he was doing. The problem was, there was no apology.

Turning around Harry spotted a gangly looking red headed kid. He was a bit taller than most with freckles splashed across his face like stars in the country sky. All of these things were nothing though compared to the presence he put off.

He was hunched over a plate filled three times hire than any plate should have ever been filled to stuffing his face. There were mash potatos on his face, gravy running from the sides of his lips to his chin, and what appeared to be chocolate on his nose, like he had stuck his tongue into the chocolate fountain but slipped up a bit. Kind of a disturbing thought really.

The kid was walking off but Harry was kinda pissed now. "The word you obviously forgot was excuse me or sorry, my bad."

The kid stopped and turned around. "Wartar katarkg arrarend iatyaa."

"Don't talk with your mouth full that is disgusting!" Harry's stomach kinda turned at that. "How am I to understand you when your cheeks look like a squirrel stuffed his face with two acorns?"

The kid's face turned a sun burnt red color as he quickly tried to swallow all of the food in his mouth. He came towards Harry, really marching or stomping, but oddly he didn't put down the plate of food.

"What did you call me!"

The commotion had drawn in the attention of William and Jet as they came from around the corner to stand beside their friend. William was surprised to see Harry mad. He was usually calm and collected, but just because they were living together didn't mean he was going to let anyone mess with his mate(friend).

"What is going on here" spoke William.

Luna ignored him though. Well everyone did really. "I believe he compared your eating habits to a squirrel trying to save up nuts for winter in his mouth."

The boy turned to stare at Luna. "Shut up Loony! I didn't ask a nutter like you!"

Harry pushed the boy, though he held back his enhanced strength, but still hard enough to make him stumble a bit. "Don't you ever talk to my friend like that." He was mad, very mad. So mad in fact it made him slap the food upwards, causing it to cover the boy's front side.

William and Jet ran up to the red head's side, whose face now looked like a glowing coal, trying to defend him.

"Harry what is going on" spoke William as he stepped up to Harry. "You can't do this! I won't let you mess with Ron. I don't care what started this I am ending it."

Unfortunately Harry didn't take to being told what to do very well. He whipped his head around to stare down William. "And what are you going to do to stop me Willy? I don't let people mess with my friends and anyone who does or gets in my way will receive the same treatment."

William went to say something with Jet backing him up but neither of them really knew any magic and were only as strong as eleven year old boy, so up against someone like Harry, they were sorely out matched. Harry simply pushed them out of the way and got up in Ron's face.

"Apologize to me and to Luna and we can end this. Don't and I will end this!"

"You don't scare me you nutter!"

"Oh really... well I'll just have to fix that now won't I."

**XXX**

Snape was walking through the back yard when she heard some of the kids shouting. At first he thought they were playing until he heard one of them shout something. His tone was easily registered in the professor's ear as distressed so he made a b line towards them.

When he got there though he was shocked by what he saw. Ron Weasley, the youngest son of the Weasley clan, was a smurf blue color with yellow poke-a-dots all over his body. The letters **R-U-D-E **were scribbled on his forehead in big black letters and he was stuck to a big pine tree seemingly with a sticky charm.

He got him down and began to undue all of the damage that had been done. After a few minutes he was able to get him back to his original pale color along with the letters removed. He seemed terribly angry, embarrassed, and upset all at the same time. Quite the feat in and of itself as well.

Snape turned on the children scaring them a bit with his dark presence. He asked them what happened and got two different stories. One was from the son of James Potter, and like his father he told a tale that was obviously a lie. The daughter of Lily on the other hand told him the truth as he expected her to.

Seems the Weasley gene ran strong in the youngest male brat. Temper was all there, easy to manipulate and easy to see. Features were there, unfortunate as that was for him. Terrible table manors? Check. Seeing Weasleys come and go from Hogwarts for so many years was easy to tell that at the Weasley table it was either live or die as you might not get something to eat if you didn't move fast enough.

With a wave of the hand he sent the children off, telling them he would inform Lily later. As he walked away he wondered to himself what the future years at Hogwarts would be like. A nice young girl like Daisy would surely brighten the place up, but a brat like William would make his life so much harder, which he would in turn do to the boy.

The adopted boy though was different. He had this aura about him that made him stand out and blend in at the same time. He didn't seem to be anything other than a normal if somewhat cocky kid, but he had heard what the boy was capable of.

It was just one more thing he would have to keep an eye on. That was all it was.


End file.
